Robert's Uncouth Day
by AquilaTempestas
Summary: Robert accidentally ruins Oliver's mural and is cursed with 24 hours of bad luck.


**Disclaimer**

The rights to Beyblade belong to Takao Aoki.

**Title**

Robert's Uncouth Day

**Summary**

Robert accidently ruins Oliver's mural and is cursed with 24 hours of bad luck.

.

Something got Robert thinking that life was just one big joke. He was certain everything and everyone existed for one purpose: to make life on earth a living hell. What put him in such a foul negative mood? Oliver. Robert hadn't imagined a short effeminate Frenchman could throw a big tantrum. It was pretty damn scary. Who knew short people could be so intimidating? Robert certainly didn't, but he would be careful not to upset Oliver in the future.

"I'm terribly sorry Oliver," Robert said the hundredth time that day. "I didn't mean to ruin your mural of unicorns and fairies," he added. The painting was amazing... shame the theme sucked. Seriously... unicorns and fairies? That just wasn't cool.

Oliver glared, pointed a finger at Robert and muttered some words which sounded like, 'stupid Robert' and 'dumbass'. Robert shook his head. Oliver had to stop spending so much time around Johnny; he was beginning to pick up dirty language. Using the back palm of his hand, Oliver wiped his eyes and ran away. Probably gone off to sit in a corner and mope, Robert thought. He better not turn emo, he added bitterly.

Robert walked to his massive living room and suddenly found himself face down on the floor. He couldn't believe it! He tripped over air! That was something for the record books. He cursed under his breath and picked himself up from the floor only to fall down again. What on earth? Robert grumbled and cautiously picked himself up again. At least he didn't fall down this time. Now standing up, Robert glanced around the room nervously.

Cautiously, Robert walked over to his fridge and grabbed the carton of milk. He checked the expiry date. Thankfully, he still had two weeks. He grabbed a glass and poured himself some milk and took a sip only to spit it back out immediately. "UGH!" Robert shouted, disgusted. He ran over to the sink and in the process dropped his glass on the floor smashing it into thousands of small pieces around the kitchen. Robert cleaned his mouth out with the water and groaned at the mess. Today just wasn't his day.

At this precise moment, Enrique walked into the kitchen to check out the commotion. "Yo Robert, what was that loud noise?" Enrique asked, walking over to the fridge.

"STOP!" Robert shouted, scaring Enrique. Enrique's eyes darted around the room fearfully. Did Robert have some sort of secret weapon in here ready to attack him as soon as he opened the fridge? He gulped nervously. "I dropped a glass. Watch your feet. I don't want your cutting yourself on some glass," Robert warned.

Enrique grinned. "Don't worry; I'm not emo," he replied. "I'll go get the vacuum cleaner," he said, hurriedly walking to the vacuum cleaner room. Yes, Robert had a room for vacuum cleaners. Robert was about to explain what he actually meant, but decided against it. Enrique wasn't very smart. Nothing stayed in his tiny head for very long. At least he was smart enough to get the vacuum cleaner. "AHHH!" Enrique screamed. Or perhaps not. Robert quickly (but carefully) ran to the vacuum cleaner.

"Enrique, what are you doing?" Robert demanded. Enrique was lying on the floor. It had appeared he had tripped over the cord. Robert shook his head and walked over to help Enrique up of the floor when he too tripped and fell over. "Ow!" he yelped. Today definitely wasn't Robert's day. He couldn't believe what was happening. Had Oliver placed a curse on him after he insulted his mural? He wouldn't be surprised. Sneaky Frenchmen.

Robert picked himself up from the ground, dusted himself of and...and tripped over Enrique. "This is uncouth!" Robert loudly exclaimed. Why was he so unlucky? He was going to have to talk to Oliver... as soon as he cleaned up the glass and threw out the rotten milk. Carefully, he walked back into the kitchen when Johnny approached him. Oh God. What did Johnny what? He thought to himself.

"ROBERT! I WANT TO WATCH TELEVISION!" Johnny spoke. Robert cringed. That was Johnny's normal voice. He hated to hear what Johnny was like angry and loud. "BUT I DON'T KNOW HOW TO TURN IT ON!" he added, grabbing the plasma remote. He stomped over to the leather couch and stared at the television. Robert shook his head. Just what was he thinking allowing his friends to sleep over?

Robert took the remote off Johnny and turned the television on...and it exploded. Johnny screamed like a girl and hid behind the chair. Robert's mouth dropped open. Did that just happen? Did his very expensive plasma explode in front of his eyes? Yes. Yes it did. Robert didn't know what to do so he dropped to his knees and buried his head in shame. Why was he cursed? "OLIVER!" he yelled.

The sneaky Frenchmen entered the room, a big triumphant sneer on his usually innocent features. Robert never realized how evil Oliver was. He would be sure not to mess with Oliver again after this incident. "What did you do to me?" he demanded. "Is this over the mural?"

"Yes. You needed to be taught a lesson," Oliver explained, glaring up at Robert. "Out of anger, I placed a curse on you. Twenty four hours of bad luck." He grinned, satisfied that his trick had worked. Taking lessons from Garland the Magician was a good idea after all.

"Please remove the curse Oliver and I will let you paint whatever you wish," he said truthfully.

"Promise?" Oliver asked.

Robert nodded. "I promise. Just end this curse."

Oliver looked sympathetic and shrugged. "I'm sorry Robert, but it's a twenty four hour curse. You'll have to wait until it passes."

Robert blinked. What? "Twenty four hours?" Oliver had to be joking right? He didn't have to suffer twenty four hours of bad luck... right? "You're kidding."

Oliver shook his head. "I'm telling the truth; you just have to wait it out now." With that said, Oliver left the room leaving a very shocked Robert behind. Robert walked over to the chair and sat down. He figured he'd just sit down and wait for the last hour. Yes, that was a good plan. He just had to make sure nothing happened. Cautiously, he sat down on the chair and stared at the clock. He frowned. The hands weren't working... He sighed. More bad luck. Now he didn't know how much time he had left until the curse passed.

Robert figured he couldn't just sit there and do nothing, so he kept himself occupied by falling over, tripping over air, walking into walls, jamming fingers in door, dealing with migraines for the next few hours until finally the curse lifted. "What an uncouth day," he thought.

.

And that's the fifth one shot done. Sorry it took so long, but I'm getting motivation back for one shots. Review please!


End file.
